His arrival
by Jeweltjuh
Summary: He has finally returned in Konoha. Oneshot, SasuSaku.I hope you enjoy it.


"You…came back." she stumbled. In front of her was the black haired Uchiha man. It was in the middle of the night somewhere in June. Sakura's eyes were big and shiny. Her long, pink hair fell down across her face. Her small, sky blue nightgown from pure silk moved along with the evening breeze.  
She wanted to say so much but she couldn't find any words. Years had she waited for this moment. Years had she thought about what she would say when Sasuke stood for her door. But when he finally stood there she forgot everything.

Sakura remembered the day that Naruto and she found Sasuke and they wanted him to come back to him to Konoha. He couldn't. He hadn't achieved his goal yet.

Naruto began a fight. And when he figured out that it wasn't of any use he walked away mad, willing Sakura to follow. When Sakura turned around she was held back by Sasuke. And he whispered it in her ear. She would never, ever forget it.

"I'll come back. And when I come back I won't leave again. Wait for me. Please."

Then he disappeared like a flash of thunder. Sakura was left alone again but she knew that he would come back. She went back to Konoha with Naruto and she waited…and waited…and waited.

She neglected every time someone asked her to go on a date. When Ino asked her why she didn't go on any dates she said

"I'm waiting for the right person."

And Ino laughed at her in her face. Ino thought she was stupid and not enjoying life. But Sakura did enjoy life. She worked at the hospital and she had her own Genin team. She surpassed Tsunade and became the best medic-ninja there ever was. She loved her life but she was still waiting.

And now, 4 years later, when she turned 21 it was there. The moment of her life. Even after all those years she still loved Sasuke. It wasn't the crush she had when she was 13. They weren't even friends back then. No, this was stronger. She could feel her heart beating faster and faster.

An arm went around her middle and pushed her against his body. He smelled so nice and manly. He held her in her arms, just like it was supposed to be. She truly loved him. And she was convinced that she was the only one who could ever love him.

Sasuke was difficult to love. He was cold but he could be warm. He was stubborn but he could be willing. He could love you and the next moment he could give you the feeling he hated you. She knew that and she still loved him. She had never stopped loving him but when she grew up her love had grown too.

"Sakura," he said with his low, dark voice "I'm back. I won't leave again." and he pushed her a little closer.

"I love you and I need you. You've become so pretty."

Sakura's eyes filled up with tears. She didn't want to but in that case she hasn't changed. She cried a lot and she cried fast.

Sasuke lifted her chin slowly.

"I promise you. I won't leave you again. Now please, tell me you won't leave me neither."

Sakura's heart was beating so fast. Here she was. In a dark night with the one she felt was The One telling her that he loved her and that he needed her. He was so handsome and strong. This was the moment she always dreamed about.

Her cheeks were pink. Her lips moved.

"I'll never leave you Sasuke." she whispered in his air.

He took her hand and walked inside her house. Softly he kissed her. This was their night. This was the way it was meant to be. And how it'll be forever.

"Sasuke," Sakura spoke, "Does the Hokage know you're back? And Naruto? Kakashi?"

"Tomorrow, they'll know. Not tonight."

Sakura buried her face into his body. He smelled like the ocean. Gentle and fresh. She knew it'll be okay now. And not only now but for the rest of her live. She waited for this her whole life and she would not let her go. She could feel everything. She felt that his emotions were pure and that he could live his normal life again. Together with her. Side to side. It was clear to both of them now. Nobody could deny it. They were actually meant to be.

"Sakura?"

"Yes,…"

"If the time doesn't interfere with love, if the dead doesn't interfere with love and if people don't interfere with love you know it's true."

He guided her to her bed. Her pink hair was spread over the pillows. When he lay next to her, holding her in her arms, she knew it was fine. Nothing would keep them separated anymore. Never.

-x-

Sakura woke up from the sound of birds and the sunshine. Her mind flashed back to last night and a smile appeared on her face. But there was nobody next to her. Sasuke was gone. Sakura doubted herself…

"Was it… a dream?" she said to herself. She couldn't feel any presence in her house. No Sasuke. She sat on the edge of her bed. In her eyes tears began to shine. It couldn't be a dream. She felt his lips on hers. She didn't want it to be a dream, she couldn't take that. It felt so true and so real. How could that be? She looked at her hands. She could still feel his touch. His warmth. His breath and his look.

She repeated herself: "Was it… really a dream?"

Then she felt two arms around her. They were wet but she didn't care. They were strong and rough. They were Sasuke's.

He gave a kiss on her head.

"It wasn't a dream. I said I wouldn't leave you. No one will interfere. Neither you or me. Like the sun and the moon, we can't live without each other. Like ying and yang we keep each other in balance. Like black and… pink. Very different but it looks pretty good when you wear it."

Sakura smiled a smile that she hadn't smiled before. A smile filled with love and happiness.

"I love you Sasuke."

"I know. But it's nice when you say it." and he hugged her a bit tighter. Not willing to ever let her go again.

* * *

Thanks for reading this short story I just had to write down. I hope you liked it.

Love,

Jewell


End file.
